1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a separator for separating solids from liquids, with an approximately circular cylindrical container, a feed inlet leading approximately tangentially into the container, a dirty water drain arranged approximately in the center of the container bottom and a circular slot-like overflow in the container cover or lid. Separators of this type are inter alia used in sewage or waste water technology for the purification of the sewage or waste water.
2. Prior Art
A separator of this type is already known (brochure "Hydro-dynamic separator" type HY', UFT Umwelt- and Fluid- Technik). In this known means, the feed inlet leads approximately tangentially into the center of the container height, the inlet port forming a very narrow slot running parallel to the rotation axis of the container. As a result of the polluted water, this slot has a tendency to clog. Above the deposition or sedimentation zone in the container bottom is provided a downwardly widening hopper or funnel, through whose upper narrow opening the water is supposed to flow upwards, leaving behind the solid particles. The overflow takes place through a circular slot in a flat cylindrical region and from the latter through a lateral inlet.
A rainwater tank is also known (German patent No. 19 45 922), in which the inflow takes place tangentially and the outflow is arranged in the center of the tank bottom. This known rainwater tank is intended to obtain an automatic cleaning of deposited dirt. There can also be a discharge threshold, but this is formed by the upper edge of part of the container outer wall. This discharge threshold is arranged in such a way that when the rainwater tank is almost full, further inflowing water does not first pass into said tank, but instead flows over the discharge threshold. However, this means that this water is virtually not cleaned.
In another known rainwater tank (German patent No. 24 58 157) the inflow does not take place at the edge, but instead within the tank bottom, which has a slope of 45.degree.. The overflow once again takes place in the vicinity of the upper edge of part of the circumference. This tank also largely fails to utilize the introduced angular momentum.